


Patched

by anggephi



Category: Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Lemon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anggephi/pseuds/anggephi
Summary: It's you the player who becomes the secret ally of Toni Cipriani who became transported in Liberty City, 1998 because of your sibling.





	1. Pre-Patched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [write_the_impossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_the_impossible/gifts).



> It'll be fine. Read if you're bored hahaha. 😊

You are in your bedroom. A sibling you might have or not, is on the dining room. They are probably busy coding something on the computer, but you did not bother wasting your time because you want to play—

Where could your PSP be, though? 

You think, and thus, you heard a scream from the dining room.

"AAAUUUGHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!" It was your sibling's voice. A shriek that sounded surprised, you wondered what that was, as your eyes looked around, and you stood up, thinking where your PSP could be.

Your sibling ran inside your room.

"Damn you wearing that black jacket again? I've got some serious shit here." Your sibling noted your black hooded jacket that you also wore yesterday. Also, you wore a black skirt, and it's up to you if you have glasses or none. 

You simply roll your eyes.

"Here is your PSP. Yep I know you're legal enough to play that, sis. But I warn you, I put in some patch. Ha-ha-ha!" Your sibling thus handed to you your PlayStation Portable, and you simply nod with a grin. However, a game had been loaded already.

Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories

A drawing of a woman holding a gun was featured in the loading screen, and then the screen showed a close-up of a man somewhere in 1998, in Liberty City. He was tall, burly, and he had a five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a Leone suit. He obviously seemed to be Italian, too, and from the back of your mind, the name "Antonio" echoed.

You think that you or you may not know of the game already. Whatever that slight clutter was in your head, you simply shrugged off.

"I'll leave you to it, sis." Your sibling told you, smiling. They closed the door and you looked at every corner. The walls are of blue, pink, blue, and white stripes, and at your back, was a brown shelf along with some pillows. A bear fur mat was there at your right on the floor, and there was a white wardrobe. You could feel the gray carpet with your bare feet, and suddenly, someone came out of the white door nearest to the bed, as someone was laughing from somewhere in the dining room. You close your eyes and you hear a slight creak of a door, thus you blink.

It was a man, and he looked exactly the same one in the game. And yet...!

You laughed at the sight of "Antonio" who was wearing nothing else but white boxer shorts with hearts, and slightly generous chest hair. But quickly, you realized that... why is he there?

"Ciao, (your name)." He smiled, and yes, you played the game and you never even saw him smile that way. After all, he seemed to be nothing more but a serious hitman, future capo.

You simply nod. Yes, that was your name. He got it right, but how? You could only scratch your head, but that would mean removing the hood from your head, revealing your shiny, soft hair. The room became filled with the fragrance of the shampoo you last used, as well.

"You can call me Toni." the man said, and he smiled with a wink.

Suddenly, the air felt warm, so you held your jacket zipper, tempted to pull it open. You tried to resist, but you felt your hair cling to your skin as beads of perspiration formed on your forehead, so you tried to—

"I think you need this, signorina." Toni said, holding a white handkerchief to you. In return, you hold it, and smell some manly perfume that you hold it to your nose and sniff with your eyes closed. You then felt that the bed is just behind you, so you sit, and you smile without even knowing why. 

"(your name), do you want some coffee?" he asked, and cold air entered the room, making you feel less sweaty.

You nod, and his hazel eyes gaze at you. It did look less intimidating to look at, but they seemed to speak...

"I promise it won't get you burned." he adds, and he went near you until his face is just an inch near yours. "Punch me if you'll hate this." he adds, and his warm breath hit part of your chin and nose. 

He started cafuné on your (hair color) hair, and he ran his fingers onto your neck, thus he embraced you gently and dug his face on your neck, and thus he kissed it. 

You let out a slight sigh. Whatever was in your mind, you cannot decipher what those were.

"Dear (your name), I love you, even if we just met today." Toni said, and he saw the PSP that you were holding. He saw himself, and he saw you there too. The control buttons, however, were stiff if one would attempt to use it.

You felt flushed. You held your cheeks and they felt warm as if a candle was held near you.

"Thanks for helping me out and directing my ways." he adds and smiled upon looking at you.

You can't say a thing. Was he really aware that he was a protagonist in a story certain developers did, and that you are the player controlling him all the time?

"Now let me be in control for this time, signorina."

Apparently there was nothing else that urged you to nod, and so he unzips your jacket. He left a smooch on your forehead, and then he embraced you again. He kissed your soft lips, and when your tongues met, his hands played on your hair. He nibbled on your ears, and licked your nape.

He let go of your mouth after a minute and spoke.

"I knew from the very start, since I returned to Liberty City. I had a dream that someone was controlling me with a portable device, but they told me it was for my good... and I guess it was you~" His smile really made him look more youthful than he used to be in the game. His eyes showed new vigor, too.

Toni helped you take off your black jacket, and then it revealed that you only wore plain lingerie below that jacket. 

"You sure you're okay, caro? Tell me if something's wrong, okay?"

You nod. You could feel that somehow, your stomach had some butterflies. Was it that he had a secret way of charming?

"Now please lay at the bed's center..."

Without any ado, Toni picked you bridal-style and gently tossed you on the bed. You felt the springy softness of the bed. You also notice that the ceiling is light gray, and then the beddings are navy blue. 

"You'll have to cooperate with me, caro. I promise it won't hurt if I do this. Trust me, please."

Toni helps you take off your skirt while you are lying down on the soft bed. You cherish the luxury of being laid down in a quality queen size bed, while being left on your undies. He embraced you again and removed your bra clasps, and then he gave you soft kisses on your cheeks, and then on your neck. You could feel the wetness of his tongue occasionally running onto your skin, while feeling the warmth radiating from his muscles and onto his skin touching yours. And then, Toni stands up, and for a while faces away from you, and then he removed his boxer shorts while you gaze at the ceiling, once again. You see that there is a small, decorative chandelier attached, and it is turned off. You close your eyes.

"(your name)..."

You slightly groaned, and then you blinked. You saw his wholly: unwrapped, natural, and standing with nudity there, just in front of you. 

In an instant, you saw every detail: his dark brown hair, his excited hazel eyes, his high-bridged nose, his five o'clock shadow, his moderate chest hair, his brawny physique, his abs, and something else.

"Take it easy, caro. I think you won't hurt me. I trust you. Capiche?" Toni tells you before you could even comprehend that thing that his boxer shorts with hearts used to hide, and he pulls off whatever clothing remained on you.

You slightly wince, but the thought of being trusted... is something. And by that something else, you mean his 11.5 inch core. More or less, you thought.

Toni nods, and looked at you. You nod, and then he leaned onto your entrance, and he held your knees and spread your legs apart. Thus he began to lick on your clit and then onto your inner walls. You cover your face in embarrassment, and as he played on the orifice with his fingers, you let out a loud sound, until you begin to moan, and you tried to reach out for him, but you ended up arching your back. He held your back with his left, while his right hand rubbed your sensitive bud, giving you waves of pleasure. He gently massages your back, and then gently laid you down on the bed.

"I don't have any lube with me, caro. But I know you can do this. Take a seat."

You sit down while he held your arm and your back, and then Toni stands up, just in front of you, his manhood just an inch near your face. You closed your eyes in embarrassment, and then he held you on your chin gently.

"I assure you, you won't hurt me. Come on..." Toni tells you as you open your mouth, and not for long, he inserts his core onto your mouth. You tried your best not to hurt the delicate, erected flesh with your teeth as he thrust, and you salivate, while your lips soon attached to his manhood reaching your throat. 

It's large, you thought. You then looked at him, blushing hard. You could still feel the heat on your face and then the stimulation of your man trap. You could somehow hear Toni's slight moan, and you tried to cover your mouth as you let out a cry. He inserted three fingers, as you felt, and with a single twist he hit the 'g-spot', as you began to feel a surge of pleasure, and you moan. You take deep breaths, as he continually stimulates your womanhood.

You let go of his pego and then while you lay down, you saw the gray ceiling again, and the wind gently moving the curtains. He went near you until your breats touched his chest, his weight and heat noticeable. It felt warm, your sweat mixed with him, but that did not really matter.

Toni held your face and kissed you, his tongue working to yours. Both of you salivate, and the clear liquid dripped onto your face. He wiped them away from your face, as he began to insert his cock into your pussy, your legs wide. 

"I hope you'll handle this, caro." Toni whispered to your ear, and he nibbled it. You could feel the core, heated and large, going inside you. You let out a cry of pain, the tightness of your untouched orifice, You held onto his back, and then he held your hips, as your legs clung to his back.

"Okay, I'll be gentle, caro. This time it's the home run." he whispers, and you could feel the thrust becoming a bit slower, but gradual. You let out another cry, and then slowly, the pain became converted to pleasure; you cried in hurt and then in joy at the same time. You moan, and you took a deep breath. It was tight but you could feel your canal adjusting. As soon as the girth hit the 'g-spot', you felt the pain dissipate, and pleasure replaced it. 

More... you thought, or so.

Toni thrust his core with a rhythm you could hear him count. He himself moaned, and then he kissed you, open-mouthed as you accidentally nibbled on his neck, feeling the stubble of his 5 o'clock shadow. 

"Ah... you, y-you're so sexy~" Toni says as you bit harder on his neck as the thrusts became more tense. You felt your nails slightly dig onto his skin as the pleasure gradually becomes more intense, heating up both of you. Sweat had mixed up, love juices scattered atop the bed, and saliva was dripping from both of your hungry-looking mouths. He held you tight as well, with both of your hips seemingly locked perfectly in place, replace and then back, with more pleasure surging in both of your insides. 

Toni thus cupped your bosom and then started to massage them. His index fingers swirled on the exposed nipples while keeping up with the rhythm of his flesh bumping to yours. He smiled while gazing at your eyes, and then you both kiss as both of you reach climax. You arch your back, whimper with tears flowing from your eyes on the overwhelming pleasure he was able to give you. He too was moaning, and he spoke about how beautiful you are, how smart you was as someone who controlled him in-game as a player, and so on and so forth. After countless thrusts, you felt his pelvis locked with yours. Toni took a deep breath and then you kiss him, open-mouthed, with your tongue working to touch the tip of his.

Moments later, you were lying on the room when someone was knocking at the door. You quickly wiped whatever bodily fluid was on you and you put on your clothes, while Toni hid underneath the bed.

You opened the door.

"Sis."

You nod at the sight of your sibling.

"Fuck. We're in Liberty City, 1998! I didn't know what the heck I even do for us to be here! And yes, where's the PSP?"

You picked the PSP which got covered by the wet bedsheets. You acted as if nothing happened, too, and gave the PSP to him.

"Alright... SHIT IT WON'T WORK." Your sibling said, as they tried to use the controls in vain. "Fine, I'll just charge it. If this room... if it really looks like Cipriani's safehouse, then how'd we get the fuck here?"

You had no idea, so you simply shrugged. Your sibling went out of the room and then onto the dining room. 

Meanwhile, Toni fixed and got himself on his casual clothes. He went near you and kissed your forehead.

"Grazie, (your name)."


	2. A Single Bit Changed It All

Moments after that thing, you curl on the bed, still trying to process what happened. You still feel hot, and so you unzip your jacket, only to the center. 

Your sibling knocks at the door again. You raise your eyebrows.

"I got a unit here! Want to come with me?"

You could not decide if you want to, so your sibling simply replied.

"Alright, you'll pass, I think. But duh, I won't let you sleep with that hitman. Alright?" they tell you, and pulls you away from the room. You feel drowsy, and you fall onto the floor.

"Damn it!" your sibling says, and they pull you to their unit. It smelled far better, and it seemed to be cooler in that room, though it was smaller. The walls are lighter in color, but reminiscent of Toni's room. 

You hold your head, while feeling dizzy. Oh yeah, you have not eaten anything yet. You walk to your sibling's bed, and fall down abruptly to the soft, springy bed. 

"Hey! What's wrong, sis?"

You hold your head which felt heavy as rock. 

"Oh wait, you must have not eaten yet. I have here some food. I know it's your favorite, (your name)."

You reluctantly accept the food which was your favorite and then eat it. As expected, your dizziness dissipated, and you felt much better. As you sat down, you saw your sibling coding something, with an emulator in a laptop. As you tried to comprehend what was on the screen, your sibling noticed you and then they shut the laptop, giving you a glare that you never expected from them.

Meanwhile, you realize that you have no money. Your sibling, you thought, could code and ergo, hack systems so they can earn money. But how about you?

Oh wait! You look around your sibling's unit and you saw a katana. You picked it up, and you felt some kind of energy fill you. You swung it, without hitting anyone, out of full force. 

"Oh sweetie, keep cool!" Your sibling blurted out. They saw you, but on impulse you ran out of the unit and then slipped on the stairs. Luckily Toni was going up, and then he caught you, just in time. 

"Be my assistant." he tells you.

You stared at his hazel eyes, strong tapered eyebrows, and his straight nose. He steals a kiss to your lips, and you could feel the stubble of his skin that slightly tickled you. 

You blush hard like he did and you cover your face as you feel your cheeks burn. You just met him hours ago, and did a thing without your sibling knowing, and now you'll be a future capo's assistant? Yep, you know his future, and what he might look like sooner or later. For a split-second you felt worried about it, but the thoughts quickly faded away.

Your sibling saw the two of you and yelled. "(your name)! Mr. Cipriani! What in the world are you two doing?!"

"Yeah, that's my surname. I'm sorry, I had to catch your falling sister." Toni replied to your sibling. 

Your sibling sighed. "I'll leave you to it, sis." and they left.

You jump and run to your sibling and then pull their arm, into the room. You pointed at the laptop, but your sibling simply laughed.

You flip open the laptop, but it required a password. Damn, you thought. Your sibling simply laughed at it.

"It's for fun, sis. But in reality, maybe not? It's my job."

You walk away from your sibling's unit and then slam the door.


	3. 1010

"Ciao, (your name)." Toni tells you, "How are you, caro?"

You look at his eyes speaking of concern. He placed a hand on your shoulder, and then looked at the door of his unit.

You put your hand in your pocket, but there was nothing. You would not want to remove your hand, but Toni was staring at you.

"You do have no job, do you?"

You nod.

"Sure, I can give you an opportunity. Be my sidekick."

You nod, as he picks up the katana and hands it to you. "Thank you."

 

The next day, Toni woke you up. Realizing that it was ten o'clock, you jump, and pick your katana.

"Here's your starter: eight thousand dollars." Toni said, "Follow me, we're going to find a mission."

Both of you went outside as he took a PCJ 600 in his garage. You sit on his front as he recklessly drove away from the lot. It was careless, but wild. He was speedy and yet careful. 

He stopped near the ferry station and he went down. You still sat, and then he spoke

"You need to learn how to drive, (your name)."

At first you felt jittery, but somehow you mustered the way he drove, even if you fell down. At first he wasn't there to pick you up, but when he came back, he brought some chips, juice, and bandages.

You yelp as you fall off the bike, and Toni held your hand. You blush.

"Are you alright, caro?"

You nod, and there was a wound on your arm. 

"You're not alright. Let's fix that up."

Toni stole a kiss on your lips, and then his stubble left a slight tickle on your chin. 

You smile as he tends your wound. How could this bad guy be so caring and respectful to you? You thought.

When you learned to drive the bike alone, it was the end of the day. You sat at the ferry docks, viewing the sunset which concluded the day. 

You held hands as you came home.

The next day, you drove the bike to Donald Love's place with Toni on the same PCJ 600. 

"Stay on guard." he told you thus he gave you some body armor which was transprent and his MAC-10. "Keep an eye on this limo."

While Toni was at the white limo, there were some gunmen who started shooting at the limo. You tried to aim the MAC-10 at the gunmen and it proved to be quite more difficult to do so on the spot than playing in the PSP. As he was driving back to Love's place, hitmen in card followed and you get hit. You won't back down, and you continued to drive-by until you managed to escape, but with some gunshot wounds at the arms. They did not hurt much, unlike probably in the real world. 

And so, more missions passed. You gain money, and lose it for weapons and food. At times you served as a spy with a sniper, and you learned easily how to handle the weapons. You even threw Molotov cocktails or grenades to the enemies, while being at usually a high place, and for some reason it wasn't so enjoyable at all—that's why he never really smiled on screen. You are not used to the smell of blood, it actually churns your pit like your viscera would go backwards. You are not used to killing people, but after all, you're just in a game? 

What if this is the real world?

You thought.

"(your name)... Let's hide."

Whenever you finish a mission, you run to the nearest alley, and he kisses you. Thus, he would tell you how great a fighter you are, how brave you are as a lady sidekick, and how you direct him sometimes: via phone, silently so he gets the least hits possible.


End file.
